Snake's Prisoner
by A.Himawari
Summary: Lord Voldemort's biggest kept secret was not his blood ties to muggles. It was actually a muggle he kept hidden from sight. This is the tale of his prisoner, Aurelia, who is actually from an alternate universe where her jailor is supposed to be fiction. Will she ever go back home? Is there no hope for her? Will she die his prisoner? [Short Fic.]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at HP Fics and at playing with dark elements, so I apologize if it's not up to standards.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but the OC, she's is mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>One: The Impossible Muggle<strong>

_**January 1st 1958**_

The rising Dark Lord, Voldemort grinned wickedly watching how the exotic muggle girl withered and screamed. This pathetic lowly creature had dared to get past his wards around the old Gaunt remains. How she managed to prevent the poisonous snakes from biting her was truly beyond comprehension but it was nothing a bit of torture couldn't fix. He had dragged her away into a small abandoned house in Little Hangleton, he was planning on burning the house down anyways, she'd burn with it but first he needed to know how the filthy muggle got past his ward.

She was a young woman with strange short orange hair, brown eyes and wore a short dress that was simply too tight on her. Then there was her bag. It was small, skin of some reptile in the oddest teal color and with some metallic scales on it and a gold metal chain served as the strap.

_'Muggles and their strange fashion.' _The Dark Lord mused and released his hold on the cruciatus curse.

"Not real. I-Impossible." It was barely audible and in ragged breathless whisper. With his foot, the Dark Lord rolled the girl over on her back so she could see him fully. Most muggles would go mad after thirty minutes of his torture but this girl managed over forty minutes and she was finally beginning to crack. When he had started to torture her, in fact from the moment she saw the wand she had gone into shock and was just responding intelligently. Putting his foot over her chest he put pressure and she began to make whisper like cries.

"This is very real." He boldly and darkly declared. There was now only fear in the muggle's eyes but a small hint of disbelief.

"N-no. Dream-m." She gasped for air as he moved his foot away. He cast another crucio. Her withering was quite amusing but her screams were the true entertainment.

"NO. BAD DREAM. WAKE UP." The girl screamed. She was clearly in denial. After a good solid minute the Dark Lord released his curse over her. The girl's face was covered in sweat, tears and from her lips, blood. She must have bit herself. In her eyes though, there was now a firm fire and she was glaring at him.

"The weak muggle thinks she can scare Lord Voldemort? Pity you're not a witch, I'd recruit you." Upon hearing his words, she began shaking.

_'She's afraid. As she should be.'_ However instead of crying, another sound caught his attention. Never in the Dark Lord's time had anyone laughed like she did, so bluntly to his face.

"If you're Tom Riddle, then I'm Dumbledore." She dared mock him. Despite being in pain and tired, her voice lost its quiver. A kick to the side of her ribs earned Voldemort a dignified yowl in his opinion.

_'How does she know filthy that name?' _ Voldemort glared at the girl and plopped himself over her stomach making her lose all her breath. He pressed his weight over her making it hard for her to take a breath.

"So you're not a muggle if you know of Dumbledore, but that's not what I'm interested in. How do you know that name?" He demanded and reached out pulling hard on her orange hair. The girl glared and dared to spit in his face that earn her a backhand, leaving a nice big red mark that was surely to bruise. Her face was to the side and she dared laugh as a response.

"Answer me!" Voldemort released her hair and his hands wrapped around her neck and the girl simply kept laughing even while he began to choke her. He didn't release until the last moment. He needed this one alive to get information. The girl passed out and he glared at her unconscious form. This would not do. He stood up and decided on another tactic. He revived her only for her to squirm away and into a corner of the room.

"It hurts." She grabbed her neck and then her eyes slowly found his. Her eyes widen in horror. Her hands reached up to her hair where she began to tug and berate herself in groans and raspy comments.

"It's not a dream. Not a dream. Everything was real, NO! Can't be real. Fiction. Fantasy. JK made it up right? Oh but it could be possible, tiny fraction. Parallel? But how? Why me? Why here with him? Him! Oh why him? I sassed him. Oh no. I sassed him." The girl wasn't making sense. Voldemort began to wonder if he had tortured her for too long when she let out a loud gasp.

"You're going to kill me." She rasped and the Dark Lord couldn't help but stand tall, proud and devilishly smirk.

"Yes, but before that, I need to know what you know. Legimence."

_-Into the Mind-_

_Her mind was dark, in them middle of her mind, she sat naked hugging her knees to her chest. She was free of blood, sweat and bruises. She looked at ease and that bugged Voldemort. She looked up at him. She knew he was in her mind._

**_'Go away.'_**_ Her voice ricocheted and vibrated in echos. The Dark Lord bowed to no one, so he tried to access her memories and watched as the girl's eyes went wide as he saw what she knew. This girl had so much in her memories. Family, friends, useless bits of information but he found a profound knowledge of things muggle and of magic, nothing but names vague descriptions to go with the names, random knowledge and so much knowledge of different kinds of magic but she never performed magic. Divination through Tarot Cards was the most she attempted. Images fleeted through and a single name was used constantly on the girl._

_Aurelia._

_'How does a filthy muggle girl have all this knowledge?'_

**_'I can hear you_**_.' Even in her own mind, she looked weak and pathetic. Her eyes though never shied away. A small whisper of a thought made it's way to the front._

**_'You maybe here but I can easily go into your head.'_**

_-Outside the Mind-_

He removed himself from her mind the moment her idea of probing his mind became known to him. She was smarter than he gave her credit.

The girl's breathing was still ragged and the sight of her bruised and battered face looking straight at him with out a slight ounce of fear.

'_If only she was magic.' _He thought but another idea formed. She had knowledge and Voldemort wanted what she knew for himself.

"I'm going to die by your hand and I can accept that but not without my final words: You're going to rise high Lord Voldemort." He couldn't help but smirk at that comment.

"But you're going to fall, and you're going to die, little by little, until there's nothing left but a sheer bad memory of you." His nostrils flared and he decided another crucio wouldn't hurt. She didn't scream this time but she withered and passed out.

Aurelia woke up aching. Her limbs felt like lead and she was unable to move. The floor she was sprawled upon hurt her aching body. She patted her arm around and found it was wooden floor and dusty and she was upon... Broken glass. Hazily she got back memories of what had happened with that psychopath, Tom Riddle. She gritted her teeth at remembering what he put her through. She looked around the room she was in. It was dark and difficult to make out exactly where she was. After her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she was still in the same place he had dragged her off to.

_'I need to get away.'_ She began to make a plan but then realized she was badly injured and how crazy she sounded.

'_He couldn't have been real, He can't exist, that's just utter madness.'_ She reasoned. Aurelia tried to move again only for a door to open. If she was able to tremble and scurry away, she would have. His red eyes terrified her and he could see it. There was a malicious grin on his face. He neared her and put his face right above hers. She could feel his breath, his shoulder length brown hair tickled her cheeks. There was no way for her to deny that his looks were faded but still couldn't help wonder how handsome he'd been in his prime, his Hogwarts years.

"You fear me now? Good." He pulled away and with his wand transfigured a broken moth eaten chair into a fine comfortable chair. He looked down at her from where he sat. His cold calculating eyes assessing her.

"You're memories while you were out were enlightening but I didn't understand most of them like the first time I looked at them. What did you do?" He had his wand pointed at Aurelia. She stared at the wand, she didn't want the pain he had put her through before.

"I-I don't k-know. I've done nothing." Her voice was no longer raspy but it was scratchy and low. He cast a curse and she wished she could wither while she held in her scream. It felt like being electrocuted, all her body uncontrollably spasmed and the glass on the ground beneath her wasn't helping. He kept it for a minute and asked again and again each time with more intensity than the last. She knew she was wearing his patience.

"It seems you really don't know. Let me be a bit more detailed. Everything in your mind was in an unknown language. The muggles don't speak it and it's not a dead one either." He cast the curse again and Aurelia in her pain tried to figure out what he meant but nothing came to mind except the blistering pain. If he didn't kill her soon or she'd go insane or she'd surely bleed to death. At this point she was sure of anything, all she did know was that she had nasty pieces of glass embedded all over her back.

"If you don't know then I have no purpose for you." Aurelia's eyes went wide. He got up off his seat and walked slowly over from across the room.

_'He wanted my knowledge. That's it? He's Tom Fucking Riddle, he'll use all I know for evil. __**Maybe he knows a way home. He knows about the Dark Arts and other things.**__ We can't help him. __**What do we care? This is not our world**__. He is evil. __**But he's going to kill us. People back home must have noticed we're missing, we're no good dead. We can find a way. **__O-Okay.'_ Aurelia snapped out of her internal battle just on time as he had his wand ready to finish her off.

"I'll help you!" She yelled as best she could with her raspy voice. He sneered at her.

"I don't associate with filthy muggles. I just want your knowledge with as little contact with you as possible." She needed to get smart and so she blurted the first thing she thought of.

"I'll give you all you want. I-I could write it all, be kept in a tower, locked up. You won't have to see me." He raised an eyebrow. Aurelia was silently hoping it would work. She perhaps came off as weak a coward for begging for her life but she refused to go out like this. Her death, she never imagined it like this and it would not be like this.

"You're not a stupid muggle. It's evident you'll use all your intelligence and prowess to keep yourself alive." He leaned forward and she could feel his breath against her cheek.

"The moment you give me false information in attempts to thwart my plans or try to escape, I'll personally have the pleasure of making an example out of you for everyone who dares betray me." Aurelia shuddered and then he backed off. She couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. She had just sold her soul and there would be no way out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Be honest, how was it? This is my side project, so I apologize if it takes me a long time to put up the next chapter. Thank you for giving this story a shot. Perhaps I'll catch you all around next time? By the way, what Genre would this qualify as? I don't think it's Horror and Suspense, so I have no Idea what to file the fic under. Your thoughts and comments on the topic would be most helpful.  
><strong>

**-Anbu**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Read at your own discretion! The chapter below has a sex scene but not overly detailed because it's in first person POV and she's in just shock. So yeah. That's my excuse.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own HP, the Concepts from FMA and Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two: Retrograde<strong>

**_March 1960_**

Two years ago on my birthday, I had condemned myself to this place. The only contact with another being was _him._ I wasn't trusted around others, owl's as a form of contact was a no-no since I could easily get the owl to send letters to others to get someone to rescue me. Voldie took my words literally and had me live in a tower surrounded by a valley of cliffs and a small dense forest.

All I had was a bed, a pathetically stuffed cot, a ruddy work table, loads of paper, empty journals to fill with _'knowledge'_, a small pantry that would hold my food rations for the month, a tiny workspace kitchen, a small bathroom with magicked plumbing (thank the gods for that). Along the walls of my residence were shelves of books Voldie supplied me so that my "work" sounded legit and easy for him to understand because let's face it, my first pieces of work he burned and crucio'ed me for not being clearly written.

In the first two years I had supplied him with some of my _'knowledge'_. Most of my knowledge of different types of magick was knowledge I had from reading supernatural books, manga and watching anime. I had rolled on the ground laughing after Voldie demanded I give him all I knew about immortality and alchemy. I didn't laugh to his face of course; I had done it after he had left me in my tower.

I managed to get him what he wanted and with a small stack of alchemic books he supplied me. I pointed him in the direction of Nicholas Flamel. That took me an entire year because let's face it, reading all those alchemy books and understanding the information took longer than he or I expected. Now though I had some base knowledge on the topic.

The second topic he was very interested in was wandless elemental Magic, more like elemental chakra manipulation. I practically bullshitted my way through passable explanations of the chakra system, made diagrams from memory, gave the basics that were covered in the first few manga chapters from Naruto. All the basics took half a year to get in writing. He had found the information fascinating and he noted that it was useful to him as the chakra network was nearly identical to a magical core and it's complex nerve network. He rewarded me with books about divination. Ever since he had probed my mind the first time, he knew a lot of little things about me and it irked me.

I also learned something's about him from watching and being at the receiving end of his reactions. Voldie lived with his emotions on his sleeve despite that he tried to come off as a emotionally balanced leader. I knew better. When he was angry, you'd know because he'd crucio you in an instant. When he was in a good mood, he was very calm, chatty and twisted . If I was lucky, he'd be in a giving mood and reward me with books or chocolate. He was not a patient man so when he grew impatient, anger usually followed, so I tried to stay in his good graces as often as possible.

He was also very full of himself. He had me follow procedure on how to properly address him. I had to fall to my knees in his presence and address him as "My Lord". I thought it was stupid but it seemed to make him feel powerful or something. He was also very weary about Divination and he always made negative comments about it when he provided me with a book about the various forms used in Magical Britain. He had ranted it was all hogwash and true 'seers' were rare and that it shouldn't be taught at Hogwarts.

That was another thing about him. He would rant and rant about the future, about the new order of things and how I would be spared so long as I kept providing him with what he needed from me. In all he'd rant about himself mainly. I never imagined I would know him at that kind of level. It took me 3 years to fully accept everything that was happening, happened.

I sat translating a Japanese tome Voldie had brought me. I had translated the first part of it. My Japanese wasn't as good as it needed to be, so I had to stop translating. The tome so far had surprised me; it was about barriers and seals, it seemed chakra wasn't as fictious in this world as I had thought. I gazed out the window by my worktable and wondered what my place in this world would be. I had long accepted that I was stuck here for good and sadly that I'd probably die at Voldie's hands.

I felt memories fleet before my mind and I forced them away and only one image remained in my mind. I was sitting naked in the middle of the darkness hugging my legs to my chest. This was familiar. This me had short hair, a healthy sunkissed hue, she looked younger and more innocent with a shine in her eyes. The current me was paler, my orange hair hand grown down to my lower back and my eyes were dull. I didn't know when but I had started to sing Unbound by Avenged Sevenfold.

"There's nothing here to take for granted with each breath that we take. The hands of time strip youth from our bodies and we fade, memories remain as time goes on." I finished singing and felt this sincere peace inside me. Singing always did that. I heard a clap behind me that made me jump and become alert to my surroundings. He was here and I had ignored him, I quickly hustled and as procedure dictated, I fell to my knees and bowed my head.

"My Lord." I said trying not to sound afraid. How did I not hear him pop in?

"You were wasting good time and for that I can't be lenient." I closed my eyes tightly and tensed my muscles preparing for his wrath but nothing came. I didn't dare look up. He came close and stopped before me. I awaited and his wand touched my face and with his hand had me look up at him. His red eyes bore into mine. His face over time got paler, he had yet to take up any more snake like features. His looks were fading and yet, a dark part of me found him amazing.

He cast a cruciatus and I fell onto the floor, silently taking the pain. His hold didn't last long. Face down, I panted and tried to control my heart rate. With his foot he rolled me over.

"Now, what progress have you made?" I got up slowly and knelt. Stupid standard procedure.

"My translations were halted. I don't have complete grasp on the language and was only able to translate the first section. It's about seals using ink, magic and in some cases blood to erect barriers, traps and such." I could feel his sudden change in demeanor.

"Excellent. I need to have this translated faster, sooner and have these methods at my disposal." I nodded as he paced back and forth ranting. Something about him wanting to put up complex blood seals all around his base of operations. He needed something that would prevent Dumbledore from breaching his fort.

"I'll need to find you the appropriate books so you can master the language and get this finished. I'll return soon Aurelia. For now, I do believe I can reward you for your services." I was sitting up at this point and kept my head bowed. I think he waved his wand and I didn't feel anything.

"These colors would suit you better."

I heard him pop away. I looked up and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Before me was a stack of green garments. It was a two dark green skirts, a black corset and 2 dark grey blouses. Underneath was a large black cloak. These clothes were finer than the other clothes I had been given before. It was little things like this that made me wonder if he had a heart, but just as the thoughts formed such notions vanished as I recalled all the times he had punished me.

**_Dec 31__st__ 1964_**

For the first time in years, I was going outside! That was something to be happy and scared about. I had finished translating the tome a year ago and after that, all my focus had been on designing the strongest wards possible. Voldie hadn't even learned how to work the seals but he was in a rush to get them placed, so I was going to do the brushwork for him since I knew and learned the contents of the scroll and understood the mechanics of brush strokes and the meaning of each character necessary for the wards he wanted. Even though Voldie was taking me, I didn't care. I because I'm going out! I considered this an early birthday treat. Tomorrow I'd turn 25. The pop got my attention and I knelt immediately, I didn't want to be cursed on this damn glorious day.

"Rise Aurelia." I stood and he seemed very happy. He was now much more snake like. Very pale skin, his hair brown hair long but started to fade. His looks were gone now, blurred and ruined by time and dark magic. At this point I assumed he only needed 2 more horcruxes to make his set complete.

"Take my gloved hand." He said disgustedly. I wanted to roll my eyes but didn't dare ruin his mood. I took his hand and then we apparated. It was disorienting and my head and stomach felt queasy. As we landed, I looked up at the Manor that sat on a hill.

"Let's begin." He said with a creepy smile. I nodded and we began, well I began mixing ink with his blood. As I mixed the blood and ink, he ranted off about how this would mark the dawn of his new order. I didn't let him see me roll my eyes.

After some hours I had drawn out four seals one in each direction, North, South, East and West of the large property. I finished the fift and looked at it scrutinizing it to make sure it was correct before giving him the ok. I looked at my handy work then knelt before Voldemort.

"It's ready my lord. You just need to simply get four others, with you here at the middle and at the same time push magick into the seals." I kept my head down and heard Voldie start laughing with joy, I think.

"Happy Birthday to me indeed." He sounded very satisfied. Then he pulled me up and held my hand with his gloved hand.

"Time to return you to the tower." I nodded even though I felt a bit bummed about having to return to my tower. Landing was always disorienting. As we landed he started to rant again. I had long gotten adept at blocking him out and tuning in when he addressed me.

"Aurelia." I heard my name and braced myself for whatever came. He still had his hands gloved and he raised one to my face, he cusped my cheek. There was this satisfied smirk and what happened next shocked me.

"You are fascinating for a muggle. You know your place and you don't fight it, too much." I tensed as his other gloved hand traced my waist. I went rigid at his touch.

"You're thoughts never once on the subject of betraying me. I reward those who serve me. No woman has ever earned this _kind_ of treatment." That last part came off husky and seductive. His hands left me and he silently cast a spell. I didn't dare move but I should have been repulsed by his touch. I didn't register when or how but I did register when he began to thrust fiercely and when his manipulative and deceiving hands began to make me feel good. In that moment nothing mattered.

After he left me, I sat by the window gazing at the dark cloudy skies as it rained. I sadly smiled and then felt this pain in my chest and began to cry. I felt disgusted with myself as I remembered begging for more. I forced myself to stop thinking but the thoughts, the memory replayed over and over again. It was so maddening I couldn't sleep. I dreaded each day that passed. I didn't know when he'd visit but when he did, he'd probably tease me cruelly.

"Death is better than this. This is not living. Am I going to waste my life being his slave? Damned to be damaged over and over again?" I questioned loudly and looked down from where I sat at the window. The fall didn't look so bad.

**'****_Don't you dare think that, if he sees the fleeting thought of running away even if it's just small, you're going to die.' _**My inner conscience argued.

"I'm dead anyways, I already thought it." I wiped away the tears and stood up. Before I got to jump lighting struck just a few feet in the distance hitting a bird or something because that something was incoming and red came straight at me and collided with me. I tried to hold onto the ledge but I fell backward into the tower as the red bird was on me. The bird burst into flames, burning my skin and as I caught fire, everything else around me did too. Flames licked the wooden floors and everything in the room. It hurt worse than the cruciatus because I felt my skin burn away. I could smell my flesh burn, and then my eyes, the pain was horrible and then I felt nothing.

_[Scene Cut!]_

"THAT FILTHY MUGGLE BITCH!" Voldemort roared. He broke everything in Riddle Manor. He had gone to visit Aurelia. She had been loyal for years and knew her place and accepted it. Today he thought it would be a good day to visit. He had given her a _good _birthday gift in his opinion. Not something he gave away so carelessly. Today she was going to get another session since her work was perfect. Riddle Manor was now impenetrable. However, when he had arrived, the entire tower was scorched. How she managed to set all her years work aflame was beyond him. Worse was that she dared take the coward's way out! Her charred outlined body was on the tower floor and ashes and pieces of bone were there. Frustrated, he apparated away to a small muggle village to get his anger out of the way. Children and women would pay for her insubordination. Muggles were deceptive, filthy creatures that didn't deserve an ounce of his mercy, especially the women.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Things can never end well when you're Voldie's Prisoner. Next Chapter should be up in a bit. Please leave your thoughts and comments below.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Epilogue

**A/N: I do think we all need closure. The conclusion to this short fic, START!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. *sighs***

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: From the Ashes<strong>

**_January 13, 1965_**

The first weeks of the New Year started with a village massacre. Several women were killed, some men and children but it was strange that only women were the primary targets. That's what Albus Dumbledore mused about as he walked through the charred village. His attention was brought to a chirp in the sky. It was Fawkes.

Albus had wondered where the bird had gone. As the red phoenix got closer there were something that were very noticeable. The bird looked younger and in it's claws held a charred and tattered cloth. The bird gently set the bundle before Albus.

"Fawkes, what do you have there?" The bird cooed and nodded its head at the bundle. Curiously, Albus opened the bundle, it was a sleeping naked baby, a girl by the looks of it. The babe was highly unusual, her skin was a light caramel and her hair was an odd shade of dark orange. Albus transfigured the ratty cloth into a warm soft yellow blanket. He carefully wrapped the baby and picked her up.

"Where did you find her Fawkes?" The bird cooed and landed on Albus, only for the bird to connect its mind with him showing him all the events that had occurred.

Fawkes got struck by lightning and in the distance there was a tower. The bird flew straight into an orange haired woman standing on a window sill of tall tower in the middle of a forest. Then Fawkes had an early start on regeneration. The next bit was blurred as there were flames and a bit of ash on Fawke's eyes but he could hear the woman's screams. Then there was silence after the flames died, a slight gasp and coughing followed by baby cries.

Dumbledore paled and looked at the sleeping child.

"Oh dear, this isn't entirely good."

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall stared at the sleeping baby girl in her arms as she began to fuss and let out a small cry.<p>

"Oh, there there dear. I have a bottle for you. The nice house elves made sure it was perfect for you." Minerva pressed a plastic nub to the baby's mouth only for the babe to greedily suckle it.

"She's not registered anywhere and it's clear she's got a magical core a strong one but I'm afraid it's locked. None of my spells can tap into her magical core. My diagnosis spells can't even find an identification charm on her. " Poppy Pomfrey reported to Albus.

"The only other anomaly is that she's got the most darkest eyes I've ever seen. Even in the light it's difficult to find her pupil." Poppy added and Minerva noticed that as well as the baby looked straight at her as she suckled the bottle dry. Minerva couldn't help but smile as the baby released the bottle from her mouth. It was odd. Normally babies continued to suckle on the bottle even after it was empty.

"I see. There is something I wish to discus with the two of you. It's important and highly classified about this child." Minerva sat down beside Poppy as Albus looked very concerned.

"Fawkes showed me how he came across this child. Fawkes had an accident that caused early regeneration. As you know phoenix fires are extremely hot and burn rather quickly and consume anything flammable near it. This child, was a woman when Fawkes crash landed on her and during the regeneration, set her a flame." Minerva looked down at the sleeping child in her arms in surprise.

"Human Regeneration through a phoenix flame. It's never been heard of." MInerva spoke up and looked at Albus who nodded.

"Which is why this topic is to be kept a secret. We need to observe her and keep this between only us three. Could you imagine what would happen if Voldemort got hold of this information. It would be catastrophic and very dangerous for the child." Minerva couldn't help but feel fear for the little babe's safety.

"Where will she be placed Albus?" Minerva really didn't want the little one to end up in an orphanage. These were dangerous times and orphanages as of late had been targets of You-Know-Who's forces.

"We could find her a family but I'd rather keep her around for observation. Her case is delicate." Minerva nodded as did Poppy.

"I could pass her off as my own. I always wanted to raise a child." Minerva suggested. Minerva knew she couldn't part with the small baby, she had formed an attachment from the moment she held her.

"This could work. Poppy is an ex-matron at St. Mungos Maternity Ward, I'm sure you can draft a birth certificate and the paperwork necessary for Minerva?" Albus plotted and Poppy nodded.

"I'll have it all ready by the morning. What will be her name Minnie?" Minerva stated at the sleeping baby, her daughter. A strong and powerful name would suit the child and her Mother's name would do well as an honor to the woman who gave up magic for love, a very strong woman indeed.

"Juno Isobel McGonagall."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CUT! That's it. I'm done. Will I write a sequel? If I get inspired. For now though, Thanks for taking the time to read. **

**-Anbu**


End file.
